


Something Isn't Right

by Oh_well_its_me



Series: fics in which Momota fucking dies [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't think about it too hard, Multi, better not to take it seriously, it's just a silly fanfiction, totally nothing deeper and darker hidden in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: It all begins when Yonaga Angie pushes Momota Kaito down the stairs.Wait... what?





	Something Isn't Right

The annoying music started playing. Meaning the time limit is almost up.

Kaede yells in righteous anger, but I focus on the noise from the outside of the classroom we're in.

_Saihara Shuichi... the protagonist?_

\- I hear people talking... in the hallway...

\- Huh? People talking?

Yes, that's what I said.

\- Kaito, Gonta, Maki...

Great, she's saying their names now, I can see myself who's there. I swear, Kaede is amazing and all, it's just that... she seems to be out of it sometimes. And I don't really blame her, given the situation we were put in, but what if they heard her? One of them might be the mastermind. 

\- Tenko, Angie, Himiko and... Rantaro, too?

The seven continued to walk down the stairs, thankfully without noticing us.

But then something unexpected happened. Something unbelievable. Of the sort that feels like it wasn't suppoused to happen.

Angie rushed forward to the front of the group where Kaito was... and then... she pushed him with more force than one would suspect she could muster.

The terrible sounds followed. Neck snapping. People screaming. Body Discovery Annoucement playing.

_Momota Kaito... the first? victim???_

Everyone gathered and Monokuma showed up.

_Yonaga Angie, the culprit who used the First Blood Perk._

Before leaving with Monokuma Angie wanted to say goodbye... or admonition. 

Firstly, she walked up to Kaede, who was standing next to me still close to the door of the classroom we were before in. Reaching out to her with both hands she said:

\- Angie already took it in her own hands, you can hand over your burden to Atua's care and be forgiven.

\- What? Angie, I don't-

\- In your backpack.

Angie's face darkens, she still smiles calmly, yet looks threateningly and considering she just killed a man... Kaede isn't the only one who feel affected by this.

Hesitating, she slowly pulls down her backpack and opens it to reveal... a shot put ball?!

_Shot put ball lands in Yonaga Angie's hands._

I take in the features of Kaede's anxious face, trying to understand. Why? What was she planning to do with it?

In the meantime Angile walked over to Rantaro and had him bend down, so she could pat his head, while talking.

\- Atua says everything feels heavier the longer you carry it. You should weight your deeds and your blessings, ceiling might fall on your head if you won't keep them in balance. Take your blessings, take them by the hands, they will lead you out of the dark. Your own effort will get you nowhere... Ah!

She leaves the ball in his hands and suddenly yells and turns to... Kokichi? She points her finger at him, almost touching his nose.

\- Hey, get your murdery hands off me!

... or maybe actually doing so.

\- The one with eyes.

\- Literally everybody here has eyes.

\- ... Ah yes, mom once told Angie. You should not let men think too high of himself, even tell him to his face "You're not that special" or he will make a ruin out of himself while trying to become something bigger than he can contain, because men's nature is like a baloon... 

She looked in the direction of the dead body and then back at him.

\- But that's not what this is is about. Atua says that neither Heart can lead anywhere, but to the undepending doom of the soul or Legs know where to go.

She gestures respectively to Kaede, Tenko and at him again.

 - You know what you're capable of, but look at them. Hands are eager to work and Mind is slower than you, but comes to clearer conclusions. How do you suppouse Eyes could work without using Mind's help.

She's running around the cramped space, looking as if she was possesed. While mentioning hands she grabs Gonta's hand for a second and then she's off again. This time approaching me. I don't dare breath when she puts her hand on my cheek, but in a moment she's back in front of Kokichi.

\- You can save those who can follow, but don't look back at the doomed in the dark. 

She takes off her necklace and shoves it into his hands.

\- Look, there's not one, but many on the string, keeping each other in place. Atua wants you to have it, deformis rat puerum. It saddens Atua that he can't help you more, but you're a stubborn one.

Next she goes to Tsumugi and forces her thumb in terrified girl's mouth, pulling her mouth open.

\- God knows your lies and truths. Not all can be forgiven.

She steps away and seems to be lost in thought for a minute. Nobody is saying anything, the stage is hers only. We just wait for what she's going to do next. Ah, she's moving again, searching for something?... someone.

-Here you are, Ryoma! Atua has something important to tell you.

She found him leaning on one of the walls and kneeled down to look him in the eyes with one hand on his shoulder  speaking cheerfully like all of the dark and serious atmosphere she created was never there.

\- Happiness is coming your way and the resistance is futile. Tough Shoulder, don't shrug it off, you're important to the whole body. Let Eyes see yourself, he'll know what to do.

_Ouma Kokichi -Eyes. The blind. Saihara Shuichi - Mind. The stupid. Amami Rantaro - Skull. The carefree. Akamatsu Kaede - Heart. The heartless. Chabashira Tenko - Legs. The weak. Gokuhara Gonta - Hands. The slippery. Shirogane Tsumugi - Mouth. The quiet. Hoshi Ryoma - Shoulder. The soft. The chosen ones and what can make them or break them._

_Yonaga Angie graduated. Count down: 14_


End file.
